Miraculous: Guardian of My Other Half
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: Marinette and Adrien find themselves as the new Ladybug and Chat Noir. Though as they walk the path of the hero and try to take down Hawkmoth, they learn more than what they thought could be possible. Someone was watching them. Someone was guiding them. Soon everything will come together and their lives will change before their eyes, as they learn the truth of their past.
1. Prologue: Tragedy Leads to New Beginning

**Miraculous: Guardian of My Other Half**

 **Prologue: A Tragedy Leads to New Beginnings**

It was a quiet night in the City of Paris. The civilians all tucked in their beds sleeping the night away, while Paris' two superhero protectors patrolled through the night. They were known as Lordbug and Chat Noir. It's been five years since their first appearance in the city of Paris and half a year since the defeat of their arch nemesis Volpina, a corrupted miraculous holder, like themselves, using the power strictly for evil.

Ever since her defeat Paris has seen no recent villains and the streets were once again quiet and safe as it should be. Tonight was a regular patrol for the two and Chat Noir had finished her patrol early and was now waiting for Lordbug to be done with his section.

Chat Noir wore the standard outfit most Chat Noir's had except had more feminine qualities. Instead of her entire arms being covered by her sleeves, her shoulders showed to her collarbone going back to her neck. A bell still hung from her zipper. Another difference between most of the Chat Noir counter parts were her boots that were more so feminine. They went up just below her knee and had that cat like tops.

"Quiet night like always huh Chaton." A male voice said.

She turned to find Lordbug standing behind her with that same smile on his face. His outfits were like most Ladybugs, as told by their kwamis Tikki and Plagg. His was more masculine of course than the previous Ladybugs. His top was mostly the same but had black on the sides trailing down to his pants to his boots. His boots reflected his chaton, going to below his knees but were completely black.

"Yeah ever since we took out Volpina everything seems to be right with Paris. Makes me feel a little unwanted to be honest." She told him.

He stood beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's the thing my little chaton. We did what we were meant to do, now our job is to make sure it stays that way. You never know when we'll be needed again. So now we'll focus on helping out the police with more dangerous crimes for now."

She smiled, he always knee just what to say. Which is why he did most of the leading in their partnership much to her dismay but she never truly minded it.

"Well then let's head back then love." She smiled leaping away.

He hurried and followed after her. After every patrol they would switch houses and spend the night. Tonight it was Lordbug's house. Normally Ladybugs, Lordbug in his case, and Chat Noir's kept their identity secret but the two found out on their own some time ago. It wasn't too hard for them to figure each other out. One seeing a quick glance at the other talking to a kwami did the trick.

Lordbug smiled at her reaction when she saw that he had seen the kwami Plagg. Turned out the two knew each other really well. They had crushes on each other since they met, now they were together.

They reached his place and Chat quickly entered the bedroom. Quickly she detransformed into her civilian self. Her hair was long and golden blonde, reaching down past her shoulder blades. She wore black skinny jeans, a black designer sleeveless with a long white cardigan over top stretching down to her boots. She also had white boots that stopped below her knee with gold buckles on the side. Needless to say her outfit screamed designer's daughter.

Lordbug followed in after letting down his transformation as well, showing his civilian self. His outfit was simple but matched him perfectly. He wore dark jeans with a red belt and a black muscle shirt with a v-neck.

"So what are you doing tomorrow Jasper? Helping out your parents at the bakery again?" she asked him.

"Yeah and also watching Marinette. She doesn't really need watched all that much since she usually keeps to herself but can't leave her completely unsupervised." Jasper answered.

"Well if you want I can hang around and help you out. Mom's watching Adrien tomorrow while dad's at work so I won't be doing anything."

"Desaree you don't have to do that." Jasper told her.

"It's completely fine Jasper. You know I love watching Marinette. She doesn't seem to mind when I watch her."

"No believe me she loves it when you watch her."

"Then it's settled I'll help you guys out tomorrow, now off to bed!"

She quickly changed into one of her outfits she left here and jumped into his bed. He quickly followed and joined her. He smiled as he closed his eyes letting sleep take him happily after a long night of patrolling.

The next morning Jasper was the last to wake. Looking around he saw that Desaree was no longer in his room, so he quickly assumed she went downstairs and joined the rest of his family. There he found Desaree already playing with Marinette in the living room. He smiled as he saw the two playing. Marinette had a huge smile on her face as they played. The little girl did indeed love the girl as did he.

"There's my favorite girls." He said as he entered the room.

Both girls looked up to see Jasper standing above them. Marinette jumped up and wrapped her brother in a tight hug.

"Big brother!" she shouted.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're playing a superhero game! Desaree let me be Lordbug this time but I prefer to be called Ladybug!" Marinette told him excitedly.

He smiled at that thought.

"I'm sure you would make a beautiful little Ladybug." He said to her.

"Lordbug wouldn't mind would he?" she asked him.

"Not at all Mari, I'm sure he'd be flattered that a cute girl like you wanted to be like him." He said confidently.

Marinette smiled and went back to Desaree as they started to play again. Desaree then looked up to Jasper.

"Your parents are downstairs getting ready to open up. Better head down to help out." She told him.

He nodded and quickly ran down to find his mother trying to reach a stack of boxes. He smiled she was too short to reach where the boxes are sitting.

"I got it mom don't worry." He said as he stepped behind her and reached for the boxes.

"Oh thank you Jasper! Desaree said she'd send you down when you woke. I'm so glad she was able to watch Marinette today. I hope she doesn't mind!" his mother told him.

"Don't worry about that mom. She volunteered to do that herself." He said simply.

"She's such a wonderful girl, isn't she? I'm sure she'll be in the family in the near future." A male voice cut in.

Jasper turned to smile at the man. He was actually his step father but in all honesty he felt like a real father. His real father had passed away when he was rather young and he and his mother then moved to from China to France sometime after. Here she met Tom who was more than happy to raise a young Jasper. To which he was very grateful for.

"In the future dad I think her family would kill me any sooner." He answered him.

"Alright now let's get this shop opened shall we?!" Tom said excitedly.

After a long day Jasper ran up to relieve Desaree from Marinette, who surely wore her out for the day. He ran up to find that the two were watching a movie that had just finished when he entered the living room.

"My you have good timing Jasper." Desaree said as she noticed him walk in.

"I can see that. Well Marinette I think it's time for Desaree to head home for the night." Jasper said to his sister.

She pouted slightly then turned to hug Desaree.

"You'll come back again soon right?" she asked her.

"Of course silly I am here every other day." She reminded her.

Marinette smiled then waved goodbye to her as her and Jasper went out the door, once Sabine and Tom made it back up.

"I'll see you tonight then?" he asked her.

"Of course my Lord." She whispered as she began to walk towards her home.

Jasper then walked back inside to relax before their patrol that night.

Desaree walked through the door of their mansion immediately making her way to their living room, where she knew Adrien and their mother would be. There she found the two engaged in a sort of game, she had to guess. The couch was moved in the middle of the room, with both dressed what seemed to be two superheroes.

Her little brother was dressed in what she had to assume to be Chat Noir while their mother was dressed as Madam Peacock, one of their older partners who helped take down the corrupted miraculous holder Volpina.

"I see that Madam Peacock and Chat Noir are in the house but where oh where could my mother and Adrien be?" she asked in shock.

She heard Adrien begin to laugh as he removed his mask.

"Sis it's me! Mom's over there!" he said pointing over to their mother.

"Oh Adrien! I didn't even recognize you!" she exclaimed with a smile as she walked in on the scene.

Their mother then removed her mask and started to move the couch back to its original place in the living room.

"So dear I'm assuming that you over at Jasper's today." Her mother commented.

"Yeah I volunteered to watch Marinette so Jasper could help down in the bakery today." Desaree said taking a seat on the couch.

"Desaree when can I see Marinette again?" Adrien asked from the floor.

She giggled and looked over at him.

"Maybe I'll take you over sometime soon. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." She told her brother.

He brightened at the statement.

The two often hung out with each other over the years. It all started when both Jasper and Desaree had to watch their sibling but wanted to hang out. So Desaree told Jasper to bring his sister over so the two could play together and they could hang out for the day. It was a win, win and turned out that the two became quick friends in the amount of time.

"Adrien why don't you go head to room for the night, it is getting late." Their mother said.

Adrien looked like he wanted to protest but obeyed anyway. He knew he didn't have to go straight to bed and there was enough stuff to occupy him in their anyway. He then quickly got up and hugged both his mom and sister before he headed towards his room.

Once the boy left the room her mother turned to her.

"So streets are still quiet I hope." She said to her daughter.

"Yeah nothing much since Volpina is out of the picture." She replied.

Her mother was more than aware of her and Jasper's identities as she herself wielded the peacock miraculous. With the help of her and her partner, Hawk Moth, later revealed to be none other her father, they were able to take down Volpina and her corrupted followers and finally purify the corrupted Miraculous.

"That's good to hear. Better to deal with standard criminal than crazed miraculous holders." She responded.

"Yeah but I can't help but feel that it won't stay like this for very long." She sighed.

"It never does dear but that's enough for now. You have a patrol to get to and you don't want to keep the good Lord waiting." She said with a smile.

She nodded and then turned to make her way to her room. Once she closed the door Plagg zoomed out.

"Has anyone told you that you worry too much? Just enjoy the peace while it's here!" Plagg said as he zoomed to his plate full of camabert cheese, no doubt her mother had placed it there earlier.

"It's not a crime to be ready for what might come Plagg. You of all things should know that." She told him.

"Yeah but I don't fret over things I can't change."

"Oh Plagg are you showing that you care for this little kitten of yours?" Desaree said in a little mocking voice.

Plagg huffed and turned away. He never was good at showing affection but she knew he truly did care about her as he did for every Chat Noir before her.

"Alright Plagg come on, you can eat when we get back. Claws out!"

Celeste Agreste made her way to her son's room. She smiled as she saw that he had actually made it to his bed before he passed out. She walked out and closed the door and was then greeted by her own kwami.

"He starting to show all the qualities you possess. You'll be in trouble one day with two hard-headed kids." Her kwami told her.

"I think I can handle them Jade, let's just hope he doesn't have the stubbornness of both myself and his father." She said with a giggle.

The peacock giggled at the thought.

"You're right that'd be a disaster!"

Just as she finished she heard the door and didn't expect her husband to be home yet. There was still an hour before he would normally return home. Jade quickly hid again as she quickly made her way to the door.

There she found her brother-in-law. In all honesty he always made her seem so uneasy lately. Normally he was interesting to be around, always one step ahead of everyone else but for the past few weeks she began noticing that something was bothering him.

"Hello Gabriel can I help you?" she asked him.

"Nothing Celeste I was seeing if my brother was home yet but I see he has not returned yet." He responded.

She looked at him strangely. The brothers worked as partners in the Agreste company. Gabriel had always wanted to run a company for fashion featuring his designs. So his brother decided to help make that dream come true. He did more so of the modeling side while Gabriel focused on the designs. It was a good system the two had and everything ran smoothly.

"He's at work isn't that where you were?" she asked him.

He paused for a moment.

"I had left early today to attend to other matters." He answered.

The two stood in silence before he spoke again turning towards the door.

"Tell him I need to speak with him once he returns home."

She nodded as he left.

"Well that was strange." Jade said as she came out of hiding.

"Yeah..It was."

The next day Jasper and Desaree resided at the Agreste mansion. Her father, Cedric, wasn't surprised to see the boy there. She had to admit that her father was quite fond of him as he would often come by and talk to him for hours. It probably helped that they both new both sides of their identities.

It was mid-day when Jasper headed back home, after being called by Sabine to help them with the bakery. Something about taking Marinette shopping. So now Desaree found herself flicking through the channels while Adrien continued to play. She was about to shut it off when a news report came up on the screen.

"In other news, it seems Paris' time of peace has come to an end as the police have announced a reported kidnapper running around the streets. He was reported to have been targeting woman, young girls, and children. People should be cautioned as he is armed and dangerous. Police are doing their best to track down the perpetrator as we speak, we can also safely assume that our beloved protectors Lordbug and Chat Noir are on the case." The reporter announced.

She paused as she heard the news reporter. Adrien was safe and sound here with her but what about Sabine and Marinette? They were out at the moment, meaning they could potentially be targeted. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Jasper, hoping that her boyfriend would pick up.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Jasper did you see the news report yet?" She asked him, already assuming he had not.

"No why what's going on?"

"There's a man on the prowl targeting woman, young girls, and children. He's armed and dangerous and it sounds like the police have no leads." She told him.

"Desaree you know we can't just crazily search Paris for a guy that we don't even know what he looks like. You know that."

"Jasper isn't your mother and sister out today?"

"Yeah, but they aren't in any danger. He wouldn't do it in a crowd of people."

"Right but are you willing to take that chance?"

"Fine you win. You know how to get me and I can tell how worried you are. Will Adrien be alright?"

"Yeah he'll be fine, I'll send him to his room and send a message to my mother before I leave. She might be of some help if she chooses not to run back to the house."

"Right see you in a few."

The call ended and she quickly ushered her brother into his room saying that mom needed something and she had to bring it to her. He obeyed and promised to stay within the house after hearing the report himself. She then quickly transformed and shot out into the city.

She made it to the plaza where Sabine usually took her kids to shop and saw nothing to suspicious. That is until she heard a frantic mom. She turned to find that it was Sabine but with no Marinette. Quickly she rushed over to the woman asking what was wrong.

"My daughter. She was here just a second ago. I hope she didn't run off too far, she's never done this before!" she exclaimed looking around.

She was right Marinette never disobeyed her mother, or anyone for that matter. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll find her. Lordbug will be here shortly so we'll find her I promise." She told the woman.

She nodded with a grateful smile. Chat then took off frantically searching for Mari. She was about to draw back to get Lordbug's help until she saw a man with Mari. She was crying and trying to get away. Quickly she intervened swatting the man away from her. He fell but was about to get back up and charge. Chat didn't give him a chance as she scooped up Marinette and ran.

Chat held her for dear life, careful not to harm the fragile girl as she ran from roof top to roof top. Lordbug hadn't called her yet, which might be a good thing as her hands were full at the moment. She jumped down to the street below as she made sure they weren't being followed.

"Thank you Chat Noir! That man took me away from my momma and I didn't know what to do."

"No problem my little kitten. You did good keeping him away until I got there. Now we have to get you back to your mother."

As she was about to pick the girl up she heard what sounded like a car speeding towards them. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the girl and sprinted.

 _'This guy is freaking nuts!' she mentally screamed as she ran._

They made it by the river, hoping that he wouldn't drive where people were walking and knowing that police were crawling in the area.

How stupid that decision had been.

Foolishly believing that she out smarted the criminal, he caught her by surprise as the van ran towards them full speed not daring to slow down. Chat knew she couldn't get away, he was moving too fast. She moved in front of Marinette blocking the hit that eventually struck them.

Chat never dared to let go of the young girl as they flew through the air and down towards the water below. She knew she was done for, her life flashed passed her as she saw every single moment that had been special to her. The last thing she could see was Jasper's face smiling back at her like he'd always done. A tear slipped from her eyes as the world started to blur her world turning black.

 _'Jasper I love you…'_

Jasper had transformed and was now Lordbug running through Paris at full speed. He made it to the center his mother had always gone to, only to find his mom standing alone.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked her.

"Oh yes Lordbug. Your partner Chat Noir was already here, my daughter is missing and she went to search for her." She told him.

He nodded knowing now just how right Desaree was about this man.

"Don't worry I'll help her out and find your daughter. She'll be back in no time."

He then jumped away searching Paris for his partner and his sister. He heard that from the civilians that Chat Noir had found her and was now being chased by the criminal. He quickly followed her trail only to have his heart drop as he reached the scene by the river.

There were ambulances everywhere. Police swarmed the bridge and the river down below. Lordbug ran and jumped down to the scene by the river, seeing the man responsible was in the police's hands. When he saw the seen his mind stopped completely.

He pushed people away as he ran to them. There laying on the ground was his precious partner, his love, Chat Noir sprawled on the ground. She looked so broken and her eyes showed fear at whatever had caused this. His eyes began pouring tears as he registered the nightmare before him. His love was gone. Taken away from him.

He looked closer to see her arms had been protectively wrapped around a small form. There he saw the body of his little sister. She wasn't as bad as Chat was at this point but his mind could only register that she too was gone.

Lordbug collapsed as he cried for his fallen girls. A lost love. A lost baby sister. His family. He became consumed with grief that the moment it had passed, it was replaced with anger. He jumped up to the bridge, made his way to the criminal. He grabbed the man by the neck and demanded answers.

"You tell me why you did this! You have ten seconds before I personally make sure you don't see the light of day!" he shouted.

"Woah man I-"

He didn't have a chance to finish before Lordbug punched his fist by his face.

"I lost a partner! No. A lover today! Now you tell me why Chat Noir is lying dead on the ground down there!"

"Fine. A man sent me on a mission to snatch a girl to lure Chat Noir and Lordbug and take them out immediately. I did my job now he's probably doing his part." He said.

"What part?!" he growled in anger.

"He's going after some Agreste person. Don't know who."

That's when he dropped the man and ordered the police to take him away. He told the medics to care for Chat and the girl the best they could and to call a woman named Sabine and gave them her number.

He then raced off towards the Agreste mansion. Not taking any more chances. He wouldn't lose another part of his life. He wasn't about to lose any of them. Not Adrien. Not Celeste. Not Cedric.

Lordbug made it in record time and broke through Desaree's window. He raced to Adrien's bedroom only to find Hawk Moth there with him. He paused in confusion.

"Hawk Moth." He whispered.

"Ah Lordbug you're here." He said to him.

That's when Lordbug knew something was off. His voice was far different than what Cedric normally sounded when he was in his alter ego. No. This couldn't be him.

"Who are you?" he questioned moving towards Adrien. Who in turn immediately ran to Lordbug.

That was a bad sign. Adrien knew Hawk Moth was a hero not something to be afraid of just like Chat and Lordbug. Why did he immediately run to him?

"Speak now." He ordered.

"The Hawk Moth you knew is no more Lordbug. I'm afraid, I'll be taking over his miraculous and his position."

"What do you mean?"

He then pointed a gun at the two of them. Lordbug froze. There was no way his suit would be able to block that, would it? He tried to put the pieces together but nothing came to mind. Who would want rid of Cedric?

His eyes then widened as it came to him.

"It can't be." He whispered.

"It can and it is Lordbug but you won't live to tell the tale now will you. Now whose first the boy or the hero?"

"You won't touch him!" he shouted.

He acted quickly as he heard the gun fire. He pushed Adrien down as he shielded him with his body, letting the bullets hit him. He felt it pierce right through his heart. Everything happened in slow motion. He felt himself falling, Adrien calling his name but he didn't respond. He saw everything pass before him. His sister and Desaree playing together. The day they met. When they defeated Volpina. His girls lying dead on the ground, dead. The last image was of Desaree smiling at him.

 _'We'll be together again Desaree. I love you…'_

 **Desaree's POV**

I could feel my whole body ache as I woke. I slowly got up and began to take in my surroundings. I recognized the place, it was a hospital room. Looking towards the bed I was greeted by my own body covered under a white sheet, signaling my untimely demise. I sighed and quickly ran out, searching for Mari.

She was next door and the doctors worked frantically on her. They were losing her. I ran over to her and tried to coax her to come back but she wasn't responding. I began to panic, I didn't know what to do. I barely was able to understand that I was basically a ghost at this point. What was I supposed to do?

Finally I broke down letting tears stream down my face. She couldn't die! She couldn't!

"Please! Someone anyone save her!" she begged.

I stared in disbelief as a white light entred the room surrounding the little girl. I looked and saw that I was only able to see the light and moved closer.

"You wish to save this young girl Chat Noir?" it asked.

"Yes please! I'll do anything!" I screamed.

"Very well."

I watched as life was beginning to pour back into the sweet girl. I thin saw a strand of light shoot out from my form and ended at Marinette. It glowed and then faded away.

"Guard her well Chat Noir, as today you have become the Guardian of the new Ladybug."

Wait new Ladybug? What about Jasper? He's still out there. Wasn't he?

"Wait! What about Jasper?!"

I watched as the light disappeared and my question was never answered. I looked back to Marinette and sighed. I sat on the bed with her as she slept. I looked out the window to the city of Paris. Never again would I run through the streets as Chat Noir but I have a new purpose.

I looked down and smiled at her once again and placed my hand on the girl's head.

 _'I won't let anyone harm you ever again. Sleep well little bug.'_

 **Jasper's Pov**

When I came to I noticed that I was still residing in the Agreste mansion. Adrien was nowhere to be found, fearing for the boy I raced around to find him. Only to see that he was in his room with a crying Celeste.

That's right, Desaree's gone. I put my head down remembering the scene I had witnessed not long ago. I walked over and sat on the bed with the two, I understood their pain. Marinette was gone and so was Desaree. I loved them more than anything. I then looked over to Adrien. I then decided that even if it means I wouldn't move on, I wanted nothing but to protect the boy.

"So you wish to stay with him do you?" a voice spoke.

I whipped around immediately in a protective stance. Darkness began to flow through the room but it seemed that neither Celeste nor Adrien had seen or heard what was causing this.

"Relax Lordbug. If you wish to protect the boy then I am here to grant you just that. After what you've done to save him, it is my job to give you the position of Guardian." It spoke once again.

I hesitated not trusting the darkness that seemed to speak.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I am the only one that can grant you what you wish."

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine. I'll do what you want as long as I can remain with Adrien."

"Good. Lordbug you will now become the Guardian for the new Chat Noir. I wish you the best of luck in your journey."

I looked to Adrien as I saw something black almost as if it was a string. It ran over and connected with Adrien and then slowly faded into nothing. I took a deep breath as I stared at the two before me.

 _'I promise Adrien, I will be there for you every step of the way. I won't let the same thing happen to you.'_


	2. Chapter 1: The New Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Hello and Welcome Everyone!**

 **There are a few things about this story that should be noted just so I don't get asked too much about this later as the story progresses.**

 **This story is going to be Adrienette I promise. Also if you are not of fan of any form of OC then this may not be the story for you. The OCs are important to the story as will be revealed why later. This fic is also going to follow some events within the show as well as the villains but not all may be present within the story (I know that I don't have to follow the show strictly and it will not but it helps figuring a timeline). Any other questions feel free to ask if you are interested otherwise it will more than likely be answered within the fic.**

 **Thank you for reading that little bit of information! Now proceed to the story!**

 **~wolvesfinalden**

 **Miraculous: Guardian of My Other Half**

 **Chapter 1: The New Ladybug and Chat Noir**

"Marinette! You're going to be late!" Sabine yelled for her daughter.

The girl immediately shot up and began to get ready for her day as she ran down to join her mother. It was her first day back to school and she wasn't too thrilled about it. Sabine gave her encouragement as she led her daughter out the door.

Downstairs she ran into her father who had prepared some treats for her and her class on their first day back, perks to being a baker's daughter. She kissed him and went out on her way. That is until she saw an old man wearing a red shirt trying to cross the street. Quickly she helped him get out of the way before he could get hit by the car.

As she turned to get him out of the way she paused for a mere second as a distant memory flashed back. All she could see was cat ears and a car's headlights coming at her. As fast as the scene came to her mind, it was gone and she was standing on the side walk with the man.

"You're safe now but try to be a little more careful next time!" Marinette said with a smile.

"Why thank you miss. That could have ended tragically." He replied back.

She then offered him a pastry and hurried off to school.

The man stood for a moment as he held a box in his hand. He then turned to the bakery and made his way inside. He stopped as he felt something brush passed him only to find nothing nearby. He then smiled knowingly.

 _'So you are still here my dear. Teach her well.'_ He thought as he stared at the box in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain blonde headed boy snuck around the streets as he clutched his bag on his shoulder. He quickly ran in the direction of the school. He smiled as he saw in view and began to run up the stairs.

"Adrien wait!" a voice called.

He froze he knew that voice too well.

"You know your father will be furious!" it said again.

He turned to see his father's assistant Nathalie and his driver as he liked to call him Gorilla. They were parked in front of the school and Nathalie looked desperate to bring Adrien back home. That however was the last thing Adrien had wanted.

"Can't you see that this is what I want?" Adrien said in anger.

He went to walk up to the school but turned when he heard someone in distress. Looking over he saw an elderly man on the ground trying to reach for his cane. Adrien's heart took over as he glared at Nathalie and walked over to the man. He picked up his cane and offered a hand to the man as he helped the man to his feet.

"Oh thank you young man." The man said in delight.

Adrien smiled.

"No problem." He said to the man.

He then turned to and smiled at Nathalie but soon dropped it when he saw that her and the Gorilla was blocking his way back to the school. His smile then dropped knowing that there was no way now he could make it in the school without them snatching him. He then walked over defeated.

"I just want to go to school like everyone else. Is that too much to ask?" he asked in a sad tone.

The man watched the scene play out but could feel negative energy in the air as something else brushed against him. He paused for a moment remembering his previous encounter. He continued watching as they then got into the limo and drove off towards his home. The old man watched from the side as he once again smiled and looked down at another box in his hands.

 _'You're here too then old friend. I will entrust that you will guide him as well, as it seems your hands must be full with this young man.'_

He then smiled at the memory of a blue haired boy and a blonde haired girl. A tear escaped from his eyes as he remembered the events that happened years ago.

 _'I can only hope the past will not repeat itself once again.'_

* * *

Marinette sat down next to the new girl as she was greeted by her.

"Name's Alya." She said smiling.

Marinette smiled back and looked back at the one goodie left in her box her father gave her. She then broke it in half and offered it to the girl.

"Marinette." She said.

The girl nodded as she took it and happily ate it. The teacher then addressed the class as things went on as normal. She took a quick glance across from her seat. Nino was sitting there, per teacher's request. Though she noticed that he was sitting alone. She then looked over to Chloe as she looked at the teacher with a bored expression but would then glance at the empty seat in front of her, then give a sad, disappointed look.

 _'Who could she possibly hope to be sitting there?'_ Marinette wondered.

She then gave her attention back to the teacher as she went on with the lesson.

It was break time for the students and Marinette found herself talking with her new friend Alya. The girl was absolutely crazy about superheroes. She could tell you about all kinds of superheroes and their duties and how they had to keep their identities a secret. She admitted that she became rather interested in the subject as she went on and on. She couldn't help but smile.

"So girl do you have any favorite superheroes?" Alya asked her.

Marinette thought about it but none came to mind for her. When she was about to answer something flashed in her mind. She was no longer seeing her friend Alya but someone else. She could make out the golden strands of hair on the girl and green eyes. She could faintly make out what she was saying.

 _"Good Marinette! I'm impressed with you, you're getting better and better by each passing day!"_ She heard the girl tell her.

"Marinette?"

The voice snapped Marinette back to reality and she was now looking at Alya.

"Sorry Alya. I just spaced I guess." Marinette apologized.

"No problem girl. Maybe you need more sleep or something."

"Yeah you're probably right." Marinette said then looked at the time. "I better get going. See you later Alya." She told her as she left.

Alya then waved as her new friend made her way back home.

* * *

Adrien was walking back to his room after his lesson with Nathalie. How he disliked being at home for twenty-four hours of the day. He wanted to make friends, live like a normal kid. Not the life of a model and living under his famous fashion designer father.

He made it back to his room and sat down on his couch. He turned on the TV and tried to forget the day's events. He switched it to the news only to find things weren't all well in the city.

"Reports have come in saying that there is some kind of monster roaming the streets of Paris. No one knows where it came from or what it wants. We advise civilians to stay indoors and let the police handle the current situation at hand." The reporter said.

"Monster? In Paris?" Adrien whispered.

He then felt something beside him. It almost felt as if someone had taken a seat on the couch beside him. Though when he looked over he saw nothing there. He slowly then turned his head back to the TV but then noticed a strange box on his coffee table. It was a black box with red markings on it.

Sure the normal thing might have been to get Nathalie or his father but he was more curious about it than worried. So he opened the box, only to be blinded by a bright green light.

Unknown to Adrien there on the couch beside him sat someone unseen to the human eye. His hair and eyes were blue, though his eyes were much brighter than his hair. He watched the seen and only smiled as he knew what was to come next.

 _'It's about time Master.'_

* * *

Marinette greeted her parents in the bakery and then made her way up the stairs to her own room. She quickly sat down at her desk as she turned to her computer. She decided to hop online. When she got online she found a video that was a livestream of the news, normally she would just scroll past any news reports but this video was everywhere.

She clicked on it to see a reporter frantic about people staying inside. Then the video showed what looked like a huge stone monster.

"What in the world?" Marinette whispered to herself.

She then felt as if someone was leaning over her and she quickly turned around but only to find nothing. It was just her in her room. She was about to go back to watching the video when something caught her eye.

There on her desk was some kind of black box. She'd never seen it before and so she moved it closer to her. She noticed the detailed red markings on the box. She then slowly began to open the box and was greeted by a blinding red light.

As the red light blinded her she couldn't see that there was indeed someone in the room with her. It was a woman leaning against the wall her blonde hair stretched down to the middle of her back and her eyes were a brilliant green. She smiled as she watched the girl open her box. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. Now that it was here she didn't know what to think but she knew now that her time for hiding is at its end.

She then saw the red kwami appear in front of the teenage girl and her smile grew bigger as she remembered the small creature.

 _'The time has come. Jasper I hope you're ready because I'm not sure I am.'_

* * *

Meanwhile Adrien opened his own box and was also blinded by the light from the box. Unknown to Adrien a man became smiling at the scene. The man sitting next to Adrien had short blue hair and bright blue eyes to match. While Adrien was recovering from being blinded by the green light from the box, he looked over to see a familiar face. It was a black kwami that looked almost like a tiny black cat.

He smiled remembering this small creature. He looked back to the boy who was now staring straight at the kwami with a shocked expression. Though to his surprised he was taking this all very well. Adrien jumped up and was about to speak but of course the kwami didn't really give him a chance.

"Wow, you're new! Names Plagg nice to meet you. Now more importantly do you have any food? I'm starving!" the kwami said as he flew off throughout the room.

"Hey wait!" Adrien yelled.

The man laughed as he watched Adrien chase Plagg all throughout the room. He watched until Adrien finally caught up to him and grabbed Plagg as he fell to the floor.

"What are you?" Adrien finally asked.

"I'm a kwami, I grant powers." Plagg answered.

The man laughed again. He sure did miss Plagg, even if he wasn't his kwami. Seeing the two reminded him of his lost love. He looked towards the window.

 _'I guess this means that the time of peace is over.'_ He then looked back at Adrien.

 _'Here's to the new Ladybug and Chat Noir.'_


End file.
